


Levi with the Lambo

by Ukeleily



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: "Give me the keys"
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln&Casey Parker, Casey Parker & Levi Schmitt, Miranda Bailey & Levi Schmitt, Miranda Bailey & Nico Kim, Nico Kim & Atticus Lincoln, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Taryn Helm & Casey Parker, Taryn Helm & Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Levi with the Lambo

Levi was never one to be reckless with his money, so when he learned that Saul had left a large sum of money for his inheritance, his first thought was to put it towards his savings. The morning after he found out, he walked over to Taryn's room in their shared apartment to let her know.

"You have all that cash, and you're seriously not going to do anything about it?" Taryn snapped, still annoyed by being woken up. "How about you rent out a better apartment with better air circulation?" She deadpanned. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sauntered over to her closet, taking and throwing her usual light blue scrubs on her bed. Levi followed her and blocked her line of vision, previously focused on floral patterned clogs. "Wait, I have a better idea," Levi said with excitement, lacing his words.  
\---------------  
Back at the hospital  
\---------------  
Parker was on Ortho's service, so it was no surprise to him when Nico asked about Levi and Taryn's absence at the hospital during their surgery.  
"I honestly don't know, but if I had to take a wild guess, I would say they're just staying at home to catch up on sleep," Parker replied. 

Parker broke the moment of silence following his response. "You don't think they're out drinking at this time of day, do you?" Parker asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That's out of character for Levi, then again, Taryn is extremely persuasive," Nico was met with a raised eyebrow from Link. "I know that from experience," Nico explained.

"Or perhaps they are at the hospital, and we haven't seen them yet," Link added.

"I highly doubt it because Bailey came up to ask me why they called to say they weren't coming earlier," Nico responded. "Forget it, let's just keep working. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can figure out where they are," He continued.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Taryn was basically bursting at the seams with excitement. They were currently at the car dealership selecting a car that cost more than their apartment (A problem that would soon be resolved as a result of Taryn's coercion). 

Levi had his mind already set on a red convertible and was currently tuning out the salesperson. There was something about the way he imagined the wind whipping through his hair that made the car seem all the more appealing to him. An hour later, he was filling out forms to finalize the deal so that he could surprise Nico with his new beauty, unaware of all his missed messages.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"No answer," Nico sighed. 

"I'll try calling him," Parker offered. He fished out his phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons until it started ringing. He leaned against the counter at the nurses' station with his arms crossed as Nico nervously watched him. Paker was not met with a verbal response, no, he was met with the sound of a loud, roaring engine. He picked up the phone and asked, "Am I on speaker?"  
"YESSIR," Taryn yelled.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes," Levi struggled to talk over a loud voice, most likely belonging to Taylor Swift. 

He hung up the phone gave Nico a smirk, "They said they would be here soon....still not really sure what they were up to though."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Nico was walking down the steps to get to his own car when he looked up to meet Levi's eyes (he could never tell if they were brown or green) he gave him a once-over and looked at his unruly hair. He walked down the remaining steps and hunched over to meet Levi at his rolled-down window.  
"Is there a story behind this?" He smirked.

"Not one you want to hear." He retorted. 

Their moment was short-lived when Bailey walked up to his car. "Is this what you called out sick for Schmitt?"

"You wanna test drive it?" He questioned, hoping to distract her. "Its acceleration is incredible."

"Give me the keys." She demanded.


End file.
